


Training- Forest Triple Team

by Archangel_dare



Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 16 as Adult, 16 as Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Free Use Kink, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Vaginal Sex, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: In the forest traveling back from a mission, Sasuke and Naruto return back to camp only to stumble on Kakashi using Sakura for his own pleasure. Sasuke can't take his eyes off of Sakura as she takes their sensei from behind. Knowing the boys are hiding in the trees, Kakashi decides that it's time for Sakura to reach the next step in her training, the next thing her taichou might ask of her: taking all of her teammates at once.Part 2 of Konoha's Sexual Training Program
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke/ Hatake Kakashi
Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809322
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165
Collections: Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles





	Training- Forest Triple Team

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is in the collection, Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles, it is my own universe and not at all connected to the works of other writers. The only thing in common is the Free Use Kink, where shinobi are free to use consenting kunoichi for stress relief, and kunoichi are able to enjoy being used without stigma.
> 
> This is Part 2 of my Konoha’s Sexual Training Program series.
> 
> There is no underage warning for this series since in this universe, Konoha’s age of consent and adulthood is 16 (Team 7 and the rest of the Rookie Nine’s age in Part 2 of the manga/anime).

Sasuke clenched his fist, wishing he could drown out the incessant noise Naruto was making. As if rooming with Naruto on their mission for a week hadn’t been enough, now Kakashi was forcing them to gather water and food while he got to remain with Sakura and set up camp. There was only so much of the blonde’s loud shouting that Sasuke could take before he wanted to permanently shut off his ears; it was either that or shove his line of fish down Naruto’s throat. All Naruto had been able to talk about on their mission was getting back to Ichiraku for a date with Hinata, and for the past hour it had taken them to refill the canteens and catch dinner at the lake, it was ‘Hinata this’ and ‘Hinata that.’ Sasuke couldn’t stand another second of it. How much could the blonde really have to say about his girlfriend that hadn’t already been said? Sasuke unhinged his locked-tight jaw and was about to unleash his frustration on his oblivious friend when he heard a loud scream reverberate through the forest.

He immediately activated his Sharingan and pulled Naruto behind a trunk that was well-covered with brush growing wild. Thankfully, Naruto had registered the sound as well and was on high alert. Both boys pulled out a kunai and moved stealthily through the brush, careful not to disturb the vegetation or alert whoever was in the forest to their presence. They heard the sound again and quietly jumped to the nearest branch of a tree to get a better vantage point. Sasuke pulled Naruto deeper into the dense thicket of leaves to better hide his bright colors, then looked through the leaves at their camp site.

“Uhn, Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura knelt on her hands and knees as Kakashi was positioned on one knee behind her. Sakura’s red top lay tossed aside on the ground next to her and her shorts were pulled down around her thighs. His hands gripped her medic’s skirt and hips firmly as leverage to move her back and forth. Sakura’s nails clenched the dirt tightly. Sasuke’s keen eyes watched the way of her breasts, small but firm, bounced as Kakashi thrusted inside her. Kakashi’s lone grey eye met Sasuke’s blazing red ones, and Sasuke could tell that Kakashi was smirking behind his mask. Kakashi grabbed Sakura’s hair and pulled her head up, revealing her beautiful lips, open, forming an ‘Oh’, and her eyes closed as she moaned out their sensei’s name. Subconsciously, the tomoe of his Sharigan started to spin, and Sasuke memorized every inch of his teammate with his visual prowess. The sight of her being fucked, the exact sound of her voice, the way her face contoured in pleasure was locked into his mind. Sasuke could feel his cock starting to stir at the erotic sight before him. He slowly moved his hands down to his pants, readjusting his burgeoning hard-on.

“What’s Kakashi-sensei doing to Sak—” Naruto began to ask, only to have Sasuke’s hand clasped over his mouth before he could finish his question. Naruto looked down, wide-eyed, and noticed that Sasuke’s pants were starting to tent in the front as his eyes were trained on their teammate and sensei. Naruto turned back to watch the pair, nearly blushing as Sakura pleaded for more.

“Tell me how much you like my cock in your ass, Sakura. Tell Sensei how good it feels.”

“Ahh! I love your cock in my ass, Sensei! It’s soo—so big!” Sakura moaned with abandon. Kakashi-sensei was thrusting inside her so good, she was going to cry! Kakashi thought he should probably curb some of her enthusiasm in preparation for whatever team she was placed on as a jounin, but hearing her enjoying herself was half the fun.

Over the months since their training sessions had begun, Sakura had excelled beyond his expectations. She had taken to being used like a cat to cream, eagerly presenting herself whenever he summoned her. She had even taken the initiative to train herself, telling him that she could take his cock up her ass easily because of the dildo she’d been practicing with. He’d nearly creamed himself thinking about her, bent over, ass in the air, forcing a smooth toy in and out of her tight hole to be perfectly ready for his desires. During that specific session, he’d summoned two clones to take turns coming inside her ass until it ran down her thigh and onto the blanket in a steady stream of love-juice. A rustling in the trees brought him back to the present and Kakashi smirked, making sure to angle Sakura just right; he was well aware that her teammates were watching her take her pleasure.

Once satisfied that Naruto wouldn’t make any more sound, Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto’s mouth. Sasuke watched as Kakashi continued to thrust into her. Her every moan caused a sharp tingle like lightning to surge up his spine, and he could already feel some pre-cum wetting the front of his shorts. Sure, he’d fooled around with a few girls, kissing and touching them through their clothes, even going so far as to finger one of his cousins in an alleyway behind their aunt’s dango shop, but Sasuke had never seen any of those girls as needy or open as Sakura was. She wasn’t playing coy or pretending she didn’t want Kakashi’s attention; she was taking everything the older man had to give, and Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“That’s it. Good girl, Sakura, getting so wet for me,” Kakashi praised and Sakura was a glutton for his attention. Kakashi-sensei was finally paying attention to her, only her, and Sakura didn’t want to disappoint him. She arched her back and clenched the muscles of her asshole to create a delicious drag each time he pulled out of her, leaving only the tip to stretch her puckered ring. Kakashi groaned at how good his little kunoichi felt; he’d have to pull back soon, or he’d cum too early, but she felt way too perfect to stop now.

Naruto felt his shorts growing a little tighter as he watched Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei together; he’d never seen a girl practically naked like Sakura-chan was before. He’d had dreams about touching Hinata’s chest without her clothes on, but she blushed bright red whenever he so much as held her hand; she’d faint if he ever asked her to let him see her boobs. But Sakura-chan seemed to be loving whatever Kakashi-sensei was doing to her, and Kakashi-sensei looked like he was enjoying himself too. Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see that he had moved his hand down to his shorts and was slowly rubbing back and forth over his crotch. Naruto watched as Sasuke barely blinked, just kept his eyes firmly on the pair down below and stroked his cock to the sound of Sakura-chan’s voice.

Kakashi knew that he had to stop, or he would cum inside Sakura before he ever got to the next step of his plan. He pulled his cock out of her, slapping her on the ass when she whined in protest. She was getting quite greedy, but he could hardly blame her; he rarely took himself out of her once he was inside. Kakashi bent over her, rubbing her throbbing little clit to keep her on edge as he whispered in her ear.

“Put on a show Sakura, we have visitors,” Sakura froze in place. Visitors? Who could be watching them? _‘Sasuke-kun and Naruto!’_ She immediately thought in horror. She’d been so wrapped up in taking her sensei’s thick cock that she’d completely forgotten about her teammates. Sakura blushed bright red and dropped her head to hide her face behind her hair. What would Sasuke-kun think after seeing her begging for her sensei’s cock!

“Sasuke. Naruto. Come down here,” Kakashi called to the tree they were hiding in. Sasuke dropped down gracefully, not taking his eyes off of Sakura as he set down the line of fish. Naruto followed clumsily, getting wrapped up in the straps of the canteens. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the klutzy knucklehead.

“Sakura, look up,” Kakashi commanded. “There’s no shame in this, and the boys would have seen you soon enough anyway.” Kakashi waited for Sakura to raise her head before sticking three fingers into her dripping cunt. Sakura tossed her head back, moaning loudly as electricity skated up her spine. Kakashi watched Sasuke’s body language, seeing him lick his lips and readjust himself. He clearly wanted a piece of her.

Sakura took deep breaths, trying to stave off her orgasm. She looked up, blushing when she saw Sasuke’s Sharingan watching her intently. He looked so tense, like his body was waiting for something as he kept looking at her. She wished he would say something.

“What are you doing to Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked, still confused as to why their sensei was touching her like that.

“Besides fucking her you mean?” Naruto nodded. “Sakura here is in training.” Kakashi removed his fingers to circle one around her trembling clit. “It’s part of her job as a kunoichi to be used by her captain and teammates to relieve their stress and keep her team as a cohesive, working unit.”

“Uh, I still don’t get it. Used how?” Naruto scratched the back of his head. How were they supposed to use Sakura-chan?

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, Sasuke spoke up.

“Use her for sex, idiot,” Sasuke replied, still not taking his eyes off of Sakura as she bit her lip and rocked back onto Kakashi’s finger. “Let me guess, as her sensei, it’s your job to teach her how to do it. And as captain of our squad, you get first crack at her.”

“Correct,” Kakashi smirked. “You always were a bright one, Sasuke.”

“So, if you get first dibs to Sakura-chan, who goes next?” Naruto asked.

“I do,” Sasuke spoke up, taking a step towards the pair. His cock was throbbing from watching Sakura take Kakashi’s and from seeing her continue to move into his fingers. “Either because I was the first to make chunin or because I’m the oldest out of the two of us, dobe.”

“Correct again, Sasuke. Taicho gets to use their kunoichi first, then the order is by rank, second-in-command next. After the second-in-command, it’s by whoever made rank first, and if there are two shinobi who made rank in the same exams, the eldest goes next.” Kakashi ran his finger up the slit of Sakura’s cunt, loving the way she shivered at his attention. She really was so responsive. He pressed the tip of his fingernail into her to spread her lips a little, then went back to rubbing her clit.

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura whined. She was barely hanging on, and if he kept playing with her, she’d cum soon.

“I know, Sakura. Say, this will be good practice for you to learn how to take more than one cock at a time. Don’t you think you should show them how well your training’s going?” Sakura nodded and yelped when Kakashi growled and smacked her ass for disobeying his rule.

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I want to show Sasuke-kun and Naruto how good I’ve gotten,” She panted.

“Good girl. Sasuke, come over here,” Kakashi called Sasuke closer. He walked tentatively towards the two shinobi, almost as if he was afraid Sakura would bolt if he moved too fast. Kakashi took note of Sasuke’s hyper-focus on Sakura. It could be that he’d never seen a girl naked before, or it could be that he had some sort of feelings for Sakura. The later could definitely be problematic if Sasuke didn’t understand that this was Sakura’s duty as a Konoha kunoichi; her captain would have first dibs, even if she were married.

“Sakura, you’ll let Sasuke use your mouth first. Pay attention to what he likes; you should be able to figure it out by his body language…and his sounds if he happens to be a vocal one.”

“Yes, Sensei,” Sakura replied, opening her mouth in waiting. This was it; she was going to please Sasuke-kun! Immediately, Sakura had the thought to brag to Ino, since she knew Ino and Sasuke had never done anything before, but first she’d have to make sure she did a good job before she could tell her friend anything. Sasuke stared at her mouth, open and ready for him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed how pretty Sakura was; it was just that he’d never really pegged her as the type to want to fool around. He unzipped his pants and knelt down in front of her. On her hands and knees, she was the perfect height to take his cock with little strain or effort. Sakura licked her lips, waiting for Sasuke to make the next move.

“Come on Sasuke. Give her what she wants,” Kakashi prompted, spurring him into action. Sasuke took his cock into his left hand and carded his right gently into her hair. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he presented himself to her. Sakura looked up at him and stuck her tongue out, taking a short lick up his head and flicking her tongue at the end. Sasuke felt his facial muscles twitched with pleasure and he took a deep breath. He pushed his hips forward, slowly feeding her his hard cock. She wrapped her rosy pink lips around his shaft and hollowed her cheeks, drawing her mouth tight around him. Sasuke grunted and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on her hair.

As she began to bob her head, Sakura closed her eyes and moaned. Sasuke’s cock was warm and velvety steel in her mouth. She loved the weight of it pressing down on her tongue as she moved back and forth. She loved the intoxicating smell of his skin as her nose brushed against the course hair at the base of his shaft. Every time she swallowed him, she let his sensitive head slip across the grooved roof of her mouth, giving him a unique sensation, then sucked her cheeks in when she pulled back to form a tight seal around him.

“Uhn,” Sasuke grunted out. He bit back his moans by focusing on his breathing, taking deep shuttering breaths to fight back the delicious feeling of Sakura’s mouth. She was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Sasuke’s grip tightened on her silky pink hair and his hips moved of their own accord, trying desperately to get her to take him all the way down to the root. Sasuke let out a sharp groan when she released his cock to suck on his balls. He reveled in the feel of her attentive tongue and the light graze of teeth teasing over his skin. Sasuke held his cock and tapped her cheek, making it clear that he wanted back in her hot mouth. Sakura smiled and licked a bead of his pre-cum escaping from his tip. She twirled her slippery tongue over his slit before dipping in just a little and flicking more pre-cum out. Sasuke smirked down at his teasing teammate before grabbing her hair and shoving his cock into her mouth. At his rough treatment, Sakura felt her pussy clench and a bubble of her own juice drip out of her. She eagerly increased her speed, taking him in a steady rhythm that had his eyes rolling back in his head as his hips fucked into her mouth.

“Good, isn’t she, Sasuke?” Kakashi smirked behind his mask, dragging his fingers through the fresh slick her body produced.

“Uh-hn, yeah!” Sasuke bit out and pinched one of Sakura’s nipples. Fantasy-Sakura was a regular in his nightly jerk off sessions. Since they’d hit puberty, he’d shot off a load almost every night to thoughts about what her pillow-soft lips would feel like. Would she be shy? Would she know how to deep throat? Would her small tits bounce back and forth as she bobbed her head? Would her tits be big enough for him to fuck while she sucked him? But the real thing, Sakura on her hands and knees for him in this forest, was better than anything his late-night fantasies could conjure up.

“What about me, Kakashi-sensei?” Sasuke vaguely heard Naruto whine. In all his focus on Sakura, Sasuke had forgotten that Naruto was even there. He turned to see the dobe stroking his own cock, watching Sakura hungrily. Sasuke nearly growled at thought of Naruto taking his place.

“Oh, that’s right,” Kakashi feigned forgetfulness. “Well usually subordinates are to wait until their taichou cums and then take turns, but since Sakura here seems to be eager for more, I’ll let you have her now too, Naruto. It isn’t unheard of for a taichou to enjoy watching his kunoichi take more than one cock at a time.” Kakashi reasoned, smirking when he saw Sakura’s little muscles clench. _‘Who would have guessed that our little Sakura-chan was so greedy for cock,’_ Kakashi mentally chuckled.

With his pants down around his thighs, Naruto waddled over to Sakura and Sasuke, nearly tripping in his haste to get to her. Naruto knelt down, shoving Sasuke in the process. Sasuke glared at his teammate before releasing Sakura’s head and pulling out. Sakura whined at the loss of Sasuke’s cock in her mouth.

“Now now Sakura,” Kakashi tapped his hand over her clit. “Don’t ignore Naruto. He’s all ready for your attention too,” Kakashi laughed. Sakura nodded dutifully and latched onto Naruto, twirling her tongue around his head then bobbing her head fluidly.

“Wow, Sakura-chan! Your mouth feels really good!” Naruto praised, throwing his head back. A hot blush rushed over Sakura’s face as she tried not to smile around his cock. Kakashi watched Sasuke intently, noticing the glare that settled on his face while he watched Sakura pleasuring the final member of their team. Kakashi sighed and shook his head; he’d definitely have to have a talk with him. Seems as the youngest brother, Sasuke never learned the concept of sharing.

“Sasuke, lay on your back,” Kakashi startled them by pulling Sakura up. Sasuke looked puzzled for a moment, but then laid on his back with his knees bent in the air. His cock stood straight up with pre-cum bubbling down his shaft.

“Kakashi-sensei—!” Naruto started.

“Hold on Naruto,” Kakashi settled Sakura over Sasuke, pressing Sakura onto her forearms and lining up her cunt with the younger man’s cock. Sasuke instinctively ran his hands over her thighs to wrap around her body.

“Wait, Sasuke,” Kakashi commanded. His voice made it clear that there would be hell to pay if the younger shinobi moved. Sasuke shifted just a bit to feel Sakura’s perky breasts press against him. Kakashi dragged Naruto over and positioned him to kneel over Sasuke’s head and told Sakura to open her mouth. Naruto slid his hands into Sakura’s hair, gripping firmly but not enough to hurt her. Immediately, Sasuke figured out what was about to happen, but wondered if Sakura was experienced enough to take what their sensei had planned. From the way she wiggled against him, it was almost like she was begging for it. Who was this girl? He’d have never believed Sakura was capable of being so…sexy. Kakashi walked back to position himself behind Sakura, placing his hands on her ass and spreading her apart.

“On three,” Kakashi ordered. “One, two, three!” All three shinobi surged their hips forward, filling Sakura’s holes simultaneously with their cocks. Sakura screamed loudly but the sound was covered by Naruto’s cock nestled firmly in her mouth. Sasuke bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. Her cunt was so tight! It felt like a hot, wet, velvet glove surrounding him. He’d thought nothing could feel better than Sakura’s mouth, but he was dead wrong; her cunt felt like heaven, and if he didn’t get a grip, he’d be coming in her way too quickly.

It took all of Kakashi’s willpower not to drill into Sakura now that he was back in her glorious ass, but he had to give her time to adjust to being so full. He had guessed that Naruto was a virgin, but Sasuke’s strangled moan told him that the Uchiha was experiencing his first pussy. Kakashi chuckled lightly; he almost felt bad for any girl who came after Sakura because Sakura’s tight little cunt was an experience that couldn’t be matched. She was going to ruin Sasuke for anyone else. Naruto was the first to start moving, needing to feel Sakura’s throat closing around him. It took a moment, but Sasuke was able to catch on to his teammate’s timing and started moving in unison with the blonde. Once both boys moved in sync, Kakashi began to thrust into Sakura’s quivering ass.

She wasn’t going to last! There was no way she was going to be able to make it until all of them came. Every nerve in her body was on fire from all the delicious meat inside her. Every time Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei moved, she could feel the bulbous tips of their cocks brushing against each other through her tissue, almost as if they were rubbing directly on each other. Naruto’s cock was surging down her throat causing his balls to slap against her chin, but it wasn’t enough. She needed them to move faster, to give her more. She needed them to use her. Sakura squeezed her muscles tighter on Sasuke and Kakashi, encouraging them to push deeper into her body.

“Seems she’s ready, aren’t you, Sakura-chan?” Kakashi laughed, slapping her ass. Sakura groaned and tried to nod but couldn’t because of Naruto’s grip.

“Well then, give her what she wants.” Kakashi grabbed her hips and began to fuck into her. Sasuke groaned and pistoned his hips in and out of her wet heat. He grabbed one of her tits and sucked on her nipple, drawing a muffled groan as she arched her back to give him more. Naruto snarled, feeling an intense tingling in his toes every time Sakura’s mouth vibrated when she moaned. Sakura-chan was incredible!

Kakashi was thoroughly impressed with how well Sakura could take dick. She’d been adjusting well to his thick length, but his had still been the only one she’d taken before today. Yet here she was taking all three of her teammates at the same time, and though they weren’t as thick as him, Naruto and Sasuke weren’t small by any means. What was more impressive than her ability to take cock was how much she loved doing it. It was clear that her training had awakened the nympho hidden just beneath the surface; all it had taken for her to be released was a little permission, and Sakura had taken to her duty like a duck to water. Kami-sama had crafted her to be used for their relief and pleasure.

Sakura rolled her hips, angling herself so that Sasuke-kun would thrust into her G-spot. The change in angle caused Sasuke to falter, but he quickly regained his pace and thrusted into her, hitting her spot with perfect accuracy. Sakura clenched her toes and tried swallowed around Naruto, doing her best to clear her mouth of the pool of saliva gathered there. Suddenly, Naruto gave a strangled cry and pulled out of her mouth, cum spraying in her hair and face. Somehow, he avoided hitting Sasuke-kun in the face.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan!” Naruto blushed furiously and moved to help her clean up. Sakura pushed herself up so that she was sitting on top of Sasuke, still arching her back and hips to allow Kakashi to keep thrusting inside her. She positioned one hand on Sasuke’s chest for stability while Sasuke slid his hands down to support her hips, helping her tilt and still stay stable.

Sakura shook her head. “Don’t worry Naruto,” she smiled. Naruto watched as Sakura swiped two fingers in the pool of cum that had landed on her cheek and brought it to her mouth. Sakura wrapped her tongue around each finger, lapping at the cum between each digit, then pulling them both into her mouth. Sasuke groaned, watching from below. Sakura pulled her fingers out of her mouth and spread them to show how clean her fingers were, only a thread of saliva connecting them.

“Feed it to me, Naruto,” She batted her beautiful eyes at him. Naruto gulped and could barely blink as he stared at his female teammate. Sakura-chan wanted him to feed her his cum?

Kakashi slapped Sakura’s ass. “Tsk, tsk Sakura. Who’s supposed to be telling you what to do?” Kakashi admonished without breaking stride. Though he whole-heartedly agreed with her suggestion, he had to remind her that her job was to take whatever her teammates wanted.

“Right, sorry Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura panted as she continued moving her hips in time with their thrusts. Naruto moved towards her any way, slowly, as if in shock, scooping his cum off her cheek and holding it out to her. Sakura stuck her tongue out, flicking a gooey drop of cum off his fingertips, then wrapped her tongue around his fingers and pulled them in. Naruto nearly melted as he felt Sakura’s tongue dance around his fingers like it had just done with his cock not long ago. Once she had cleaned his fingers, she waited patiently for him to give her another scoop.

“Does his cum taste good, Sakura?” Kakashi asked in that husky voice that told her he was loving the show and getting quite close to coming himself. Sakura turned back to give him a devilish smile.

“Yes, Sensei. Naruto’s cum tastes so good,” She turned back so that Naruto could feed her the last few drops that were on her cheeks. Once Sakura’s face was clean, Naruto pulled up his pants and sat back with a goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke took deep breaths, feeling his own cock starting to throb in a tell-tale sign that he was getting close too. Watching Sakura act so slutty was hot and feeling her clenching around him every time he pulled out of her was driving him crazy.

“Seems like someone else is ready to cum too, ay Sasuke?” Kakashi taunted. “Ride him, Sakura. Show him how much you love bouncing on his cock.” Sakura looked down at Sasuke who was sweat-covered and jaw-clenched. She smiled then gripped her thighs tighter around him. Sasuke bit back another groan, tightening his grip on her hips. His Sharingan whirled as he memorized her movements above him, the sway of her breasts, the brightness of her smile, the feel of her pussy clenching around him. Everything about her was beautiful.

“Sa-kura,” Sasuke gave a strained exhale and moved one hand to her chest. He felt his balls drawing tighter to his body, fully prepared to impregnate her with his hot seed.

“Go ahead, Sakura. Tell him how much you want his cum, how much you love cum inside you.”

“It’s okay Sasuke-kun. You can cum inside me. Kakashi-sensei does it all the time,” Sakura whispered in a syrupy sweet voice and matching smile. That was it. Sasuke thrusted his cock deep inside her, pulled her down firmly on him, and shot ropes of his thick, white jizz into her, painting every inch of her womb. Sakura moaned, finally feeling Sasuke-kun cum inside her like she’d wanted.

Not letting them savor the afterglow, Kakashi pulled Sakura off of Sasuke and positioned himself on his back. Sakura leaned back on his chest and stabilized herself on her forearms. Kakashi held her legs in the air spread wide so both boys could watch as he fucked her with Sasuke’s cum dribbling out of her well-fucked snatch. One, two, three thrusts later and his own cum spurted out into her ass, spilling down his cock once she’d been filled.

“Kakashi-sensei, please!” Sakura begged. Kakashi quickly let go of her legs and used one hand to circle her clit. When he felt her body start its sporadic clenching, he pinched her nipple, forcing Sakura to cum hard around his cock. Sakura leaned her head back and moaned through the intense pleasure overwhelming her body. Her cunt clenched for the phantom feeling of Sasuke’s cock and her ass muscles bore down on Kakashi’s thick rod, prolonging her pleasure for as long as possible. Kakashi kissed her neck and pinched one of her nipples, helping her body draw out the sensation.

They lay panting together, until Sakura had enough energy to sit up. They both moaned as Kakashi’s softening cock slipped out of her, releasing a glob of cum onto his pubic hair. Sakura rolled onto her hands and knees, almost unable to support herself with her shaking arms. She clenched her muscles repeatedly, savoring the last of the electric thrum humming through her. She was exhausted, ready to roll over onto her sleeping bag and sleep for the night. Fabric fell in front of her view and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke holding her clothes for her. She smiled, grabbing them gratefully and used his outstretched hand to help her stand up. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her slim waist and allowed her to lean on him for support. Her arms felt like jelly, and her legs felt like she was a newborn deer trying to take her first steps. Once she had better control of her body, Sakura thanked Sasuke and began to put on her clothes.

“We’ll head out to the lake while you two get dinner started.” Kakashi pulled on his pants and straightened his flak jacket. Sasuke nodded but didn’t take his eyes off of Sakura as she slipped back into her shorts and zipped up her top. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke watching her intently and ducked her head to hide the blush that was starting to form. She wondered what Sasuke-kun would think of her now that he’d seen her training.

“Sakura, let’s go.” Sakura looked up and turned to see Kakashi already at the brush leading back to the lake. She grabbed her bathing products and followed after him, eager to clean off the stick mess of her teammates. Sasuke watched her go, his normal eyes following the hypnotic swing of her hips.

“Sakura-chan’s amazing, huh?” Naruto gave a goofy laugh, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke grunted in agreement, finally turning when she disappeared into the foliage.


End file.
